Sacrificing her Humanity
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: Alex finds a way to bring Mason back.But she has to Sacrifice half of Harper's humanity.Harper agrees to go with the plan to get her best friend boyfriend back, but being a wolf at night and a human during the day can mess with your mind.Alex/mason/ halex


Sacrificing her Humanity

Alex find's a way to bring Mason back. But she has to Sacrifice half of Harper's humanity. Harper agrees to go with the plan to get her best friend boyfriend back, but being a wolf at night and a human during the day can mess with your mind . She only sacrificing her humanity no big deal.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P**

" I have to find away to bring him back, I love him." said Alex to herself as she looked threw a old spell book. The old leather bound book was ripped and the page's where yellow. The spine of the book was so weak it looked like if you dropped the book all the pages would fly. Alex has been up all night since she return from Transylvania. She needed a spell to bring back her boyfriend she couldn't just leave it be like Justin. He was in his room crying, crying for his loss of Juliet. She couldn't do that she knew she could find away to bring him back. She was a wizard she had power all she had to do was find the right spell and she could have him back in her life. She could be in his arm's talking about art and what they wanted to paint. It's been five hour since she returned and it's 3 am in the morning. But she didn't if she never slept again as long as she had Mason back.

As Alex flipped threw the pages she spot some thing. ** Temporary human sacrifice . This spell allows a wizard to temporary sacrifice a **_**willing**_** mortal's humanity . For a short time the mortal will become what the sacrifice is meant for. This spell was made by Adiza Bruce her lover was turn into a Cat. Adiza sacrificed her mortal friend Holly's humanity. During the day Elyse was herself but at night she was a cat. Adiza's lover Amy was a cat during the day and human at night. This spell may cause loss of mental stability on the mortal and the other party both may act like said animal. During dusk and dawn both will be human for one hour. To complete this spell you need to say both of the names and then say at night your are what they are at day. Both the sacrifice and the other person must have something to bond them together. For example a ring, earring , collar ext. **

" Alex what are you doing up" asked Harper as she wrapped her arm's around Alex from behind.

" Hey Harper, I'm just looking for a spell to bring Mason back." said Alex as she snuggled into Harper's arm.

" Hmm, Temporary Human Sacrifice." said Harper as she read the book on Alex's lap. Harper looked at Alex her eye's where puffy and red, her skin pale and her hair a mess.

" I don't know what to do Harper I love him and now I lost him." said Alex as she looked up at Harper. Harper frowned and looked at the spell again. _I love her but she loves him. I'll never be good enough for her at least if I do this she'll be happy and I can see her smile. _Thought Harper.

" I'll do Alex, I'll do it." said Harper as she nodded her head towards the spell.

" No, no Harper I'm not asking you to do this. I won't" said Alex as she stood up and looked at Harper. Harper smiled at Alex and hugged her.

" Look I'll do it for now en till we find some way to keep Mason here with you. I'll do . Like the spell says temporary. I can deal with giving up my night's I just have to do my homework right after school that's all." said Harper as she shrugged her shoulder's like it was no big deal.

" Harper did you read the side effect's you could loss your mind. I'm not having my best friend losing her mind." said Alex as she looked at Harper's face. She looked at Harper she was dressing a white tank top and South Park PJ pants. Her hair was in a messy pony tail, her bang's where in her face.

" I love you Alex, I'll do anything for you. Your my best friend. Like I said we'll do this till some better spell comes by and then everything goes back to normal." said Harper as she kissed Alex on the forehead._ You have no idea how much I really love you Alex. _Thought Harper as she looked at Alex smile.

" Okay, I promise I will find a way to fix this Harper. I promise I will find a way to pay you back for this. I will Harper I swear on my magic." said Alex as she hugged Harper and kissed her on the cheek.

" Now let's go and on the way let's think of a way to help Juliet kay" said Harper as she grinned her Harper grin. Alex nodded and flashed Harper and herself back to where see last saw Mason and Juliet.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P **

I started this before I saw the commercial for Wizards unleashed. So I'm putting this up now before that comes out.

P.s Help me out with a spell to bring back Juliet please .


End file.
